This invention relates generally to hairpieces, and is particularly concerned with hairpieces which provide additional hair to enhance existing hair but are not used as a substitute for the existing hair. The invention provides additional hair of a different color which, when combined with the existing hair, creates a frosting effect within the existing hair.
Individuals often find it desirable to highlight or enhance their existing hair by introducing hair of a different color within their existing hair. This is generally achieved by dying or bleaching strands of the existing hair to a different color whereby the strands of hair run through the existing hair and create a frosting effect.
The general method used to dye or bleach strands of hair without changing the color of all the existing hair is achieved by placing a rubberized swimming-type cap containing numerous small openings or holes over the head. The existing hair is drawn through the small openings with a small hook or similar instrument and are then dyed or bleached individually such that the dye or bleach does not contact the bulk of the existing hair.
There are several problems with this method. One problem is that the pulling of the hair through the small openings in the cap is very painful and requires a great deal of time. An additional problem is that the harsh chemicals used to bleach or dye can cause severe reactions and irritation to the scalp.
Individuals who have strong reactions to the bleaches and dyes are not able to achieve a frosting effect within their existing hair with this method.
Furthermore, the bleaching or dying of the hair is only temporary and to maintain the color of the strands this method must be repeated every few months.
Finally, once the strands are dyed or bleached a different color, it requires a great deal of time for the natural hair color to grow out if the original color is again desired.
In general, therefore, it can be said that the current method for achieving a frosting effect within the existing hair is painful, time consuming and not readily reversible.